My Love Is Mermaid
by exolusiondo
Summary: Kau tau? Duyung itu ada! Kalian pasti akan menertawakan ku bukan? Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar melihat nya dan bahkan telah jatuh cinta pada nya... #Event Romance FNI


**~My Love Is Mermaid~**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **-Pair-**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **-Genre-**

 **Fantasy and Romance**

 **-Warning-**

 **OC,OOC,Typo bertebaran, alur semrawutan,bahasa gak sesuai EYD dan etc.**

 **-Sumary-**

 **Kau tau? Duyung itu ada! Kalian pasti akan menertawakan ku bukan? Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar melihat nya dan bahkan telah jatuh cinta pada nya...**

 **.**

 **Story start!**

 **Konoha City...06.40 Pm**

Di sebuah rumah yang terletak di bagian barat daya kota konoha,

 **Tok tok...**

" Naru-chan, ayo bangun!" Ucap lembut seorang ibu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anak nya.

"Hoaammzzz...iya kaa-chan aku bangun," ucap Naruto sambil mengucek mata nya dan kemudian bangkit dari tidur nya dan membukakan pintu kamar nya.

 **Krieettttt...**

"Nah begitu baru anak pintar, oh ya sebaik nya kamu cepat mandi, lagi pula kau hari ini sekolah kan." Suruh sang ibu yang kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan.

"Ha'i Kaa-chan," balas Naruto dengan muka setengah mengantuk.

 **Change Scane...**

 **Di meja makan...**

"Bagaimana sekolah mu Naru?" Tanya sang ayah yang juga membaca koran sambil sesekali meminum kopi nya.

"Baik tou-chan, memang nya ada apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa apa, sebaiknya kamu cepat habiskan sarapan dan segera bersiap ke sekolah." Suruh sang ayah.

Sang ayah kemudian bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan pelan kearah meja di depan sofa untuk mengambil dasi nya tapi sebelum ia mengambil dasi nya. Sebuah tangan mencegah nya.

"Tidak tidak, biar aku yang pasangkan ya Minato-kun." Sang istri pun mengambil dasi itu memasangkan dasi suami nya hingga memakaikan jas hitam khas pekerja kantoran.

"Arigato Kushi-chan, dan aku berangkat kerja dulu," ucap Minato dengan tersenyum tulus kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu Minato-kun!" Cegah Kushina yang kemudian membawakan sebuah tas jinjing hitam dan menyerahkan nya pada Minato. "Kau lupa membawa ini."

"Ahaha..aku lupa Kushi-chan dan arigato telah mengingatkan ku." Minato pun mendekati Kushina dan mencium dahi nya.

"Cuphhh..."

"Aku berangkat!" Ucap Minato sambil melangkah menuju mobil nya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!"

"Hmm.." ucap Minato sambil menganggukan kepala nya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil nya.

Naruto yang melihat adegan romantis yang telah terjadi di depan nya hanya merona tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Eeh kau sejak kapan berada disini Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina panik.

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi kaa-chan," jawab sweet drop Naruto dan dengan muka memerah. "Aku berangkat ya Kaa-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunggangi motor kesayangan nya dan kemudian menyalakan hingga menjalankan nya menuju ke sekolah.

"Y-ya, berhati hatilah di jalan!"

.

.

 **Skip Time...**

 **At School...08.15 Pm**

 **.**

 **Brummm...brummm...**

Suara sebuah motor yang tak lain adalah motor Naruto. Kemudian ia mematikan motor nya dan memarkirkan nya di area parkir sekolah.

"Kyaaaaa...itu Naruto-kun!"

"Dia sangat tampan..."

"Kyaaa..maukah kau jadi pacar ku?"

Teriakan para fans girl Naruto menggema setelah Naruto turun dari motor nya. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dan teriakan dari fans nya Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ke kelas nya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya acuh saja seolah tak peduli. Setelah melaui beberapa kelas ia pun sampai di kelas nya, Naruto kemudian duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku favorit nya Meja nya. Disisi lain beberapa gadis sekelas dengan nya yang menjadi fans Naruto hanya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan cinta.

 **Plukkhh..**

"Yoo Naruto!" Ucap seseorang yang memegang bahu Naruto.

"Hmm...Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Masih membaca buku tentang itu huhh...ayolah Naruto Mermaid itu tidak ada, kau sudah di bodohi oleh buku itu," ucap sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Hn...lagi pula aku hanya membaca nya kan," ucap Naruto datar.

"Hei apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu crewet dari biasa nya." Ucap Naruto dengan eye smile.

Sementara itu para fans Naruto berteriak gaje saat melihat senyum dari Naruto.

"Temeee!...tapi ya sudahlah, apa kau ada kesibukan minggu ini?"

"Tidak ada, memang nya ada apa?"jawab sekaligus Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Anak-anak akan mengadakan party di pantai. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hemm...baiklah aku ikut."

Tak lama setelah nya seorang guru berambut panjang hitam masuk.

"Ehemmm...selamat pagi anak anak.. nama ku adalah Orochimaru-sensei. Dan aku akan mengajar kalian tentang biologi." Ucap nya dengan sesekali menjilat lidah.

Seisi kelas takut terhadap guru itu namun tidak dengan Naruto. Ia hanya memandang datar pada guru itu.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dimana semua murid hening tak ada yang berani bicara hingga pelajaran berakhir.

"Aku merinding di ajari oleh nya, kau tau aku merasa ia seperti akan menelan kita hidup hidup." Ucap ketakutan seorang siswi di kelas Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan kemudian membaca buku nya lagi.

"Hmm..disini ditulis jika mermaid itu tinggal di dasar lautan dan jauh dari peradaban manusia." Ucap Naruto dengan pose berfikir.

"Kyaaa...Naruto-kun ayo kita makan bentou bersama!" Ucap seorang gadis di kelas nya.

"Tidak! Naruto-kun akan bersama ku!" Ucap yang lain.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap sweet drop kejadian yang terjadi di depan nya.

"Aku pamit untuk istirahat minna-san" ucap Naruto yang kemudian meninggalkan keributan itu sambil membawa buku nya.

"Lho kemana Naru-kun tadi?" Tanya bingung salah satu Fans Girl Naruto.

"Dia pergi istirahat tadi kata nya,"jawab seorang siswa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto kini berada di atap sekolah nya dan masih fokus terhadap buku nya.

"Aku terlalu tertarik dengan duyung hingga terlalu percaya akan ada nya duyung...huufftt" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghela nafas nya.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

 **Sunday 19:43 Am, at Beach...**

"Udara malam di pantai sangat dingin..brrrr" keluh Naruto sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Sabar lah Naruto lagi kau tidak sendirian disini. Kau lihat itu..." tunjuk Sasuke pada seorang gadis cantik berparas ayu dan berkulit putih dengan rambut blonde seperti Naruto." Dia adalah Shion dan siapa tau kau bisa menghabiskan malam mu bersama dia." Goda Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Aku tak tertarik untuk mendekati nya." Ucap Naruto acuh.

"Hoo aku baru ingat kau kan homo." Ejek Sasuke.

"Temeeee...aku masih suka dengan wanita dan oke aku akan mendekati nya. Puasss?" Ucap kesal Naruto.

"Hahaha...begitu baru teman ku, ayo dekati dia!" Dorong Sasuke yang kemudian Tanpa sengaja Naruto menginjak kulit pisang hingga ia pun terjatuh dan menimpa gadis itu.

 **Brukkhhh...**

Naruto langsung bangkit dan menjulurkan tangan nya pada sang gadis. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mulai membersihkan pakaian nya dari pasir yang menempel.

"Aah maaf aku tak sengaja. Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik baik saja dan lain kali kalau berjalan berhati hatilah!" Ucap ketus gadis itu.

"Ah baiklah, aku permisi." Ucap Naruto dengan datar kemudian ia meninggalkan sang gadis yang menatap nya intens.

"Menarik, ada pria yang tak tertarik dengan kecantikan ku," ucap sang gadis.

Sementara itu Naruto terus berjalan di pesisir pantai. Hingga ia tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah benda yang licin. Karena penasaran Naruto berjongkok sambil memegang ekor itu dan kemudian menarik nya ke permukaan pantai. Dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat melihat seorang gadis berambut lavender dengan wajah cantik tapi berbadan setengah ikan.

"A-apa ini? Apakah aku bermimpi?" Gumam nya sambil menampar pipi nya. "Itteii...i-ini nyata, ternyata dugaan ku selama ini benar. Ada putri duyung yang hidup di era ini!" Ucap Naruto sambil melompat lompat gaje.

"Tapi akan ku apakan duyung ini?hmm...kalau aku perlihatkan pada yang lain, putri duyung ini akan dalam bahaya besar. Aku sebaik nya merawat nya saja dulu kalau untuk melepaskan nya ke laut sekarang, ia sedang tak sadarkan diri dan kemungkinan ia akan ditangkap oleh warga dan di jadikan bahan tontonan atau mungkin akan mereka bunuh karena di anggap sebagai monster." Ucap nya bermonolog." Baiklah aku akan segera pergi dari sini dan pulang kerumah."

Naruto pun segera menelpon Sasuke.

 **Tutt...tutt...**

"Iya halo," angkat Sasuke.

"Ini aku Naruto."

"Oh, ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah, aku merasa kurang enak badan jadi tolong barang-barang ku kau yang urus ya!" Pinta Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah."

Panggilan pun di tutup oleh Naruto.

.

.

 **At home...23.59 Am**

Karena Rumah yang sepi Naruto pun menyelinap masuk lewat pintu belakang sambil menggendong putri duyung itu dari depan.

Naruto menuruh putri duyung itu di bak mandi yang telah ia isi dengan air di kamar mandi nya.

"Entah sampai kapan aku bisa menyimpan rahasia ini, tapi aku berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui nya selain aku." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto yang kelelahan pun duduk disamping bak mandi dan kemudian terlelap.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan hari nya...06.00 Pm**

Di luar kamar Naruto, seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

 **Tok..tok..**

"Naru-chan, ayo bangun! Hari ini kau sekolah bukan," ucap sosok itu.

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang ia kenali langsung bangkit dari duduk nya dan mengucek mata nya.

"Iya kaa-chan aku sudah bangun kok, hoammzzz..." jawab Naruto sambil menguap.

"Baiklah, cepat mandi setelah itu sarapan. Kaa-chan akan pergi keluar sebentar untuk berbelanja." Ucap sang ibu yang kemudian beranjak dari pintu kamar Naruto dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Ha'i kaa-chan," ucap Naruto.

Saat Naruto hendak beranjak dari tempat nya ia pun mendengar suara seseorang.

"Engghhh.."erang seseorang.

"Ehh..kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Emmhh..dimana aku? Dan kau siapa?"

"Kau berada di rumah ku dan bukankah tidak sopan jika kau menanyakan nama seseorang tanpa memberitahu nama mu?"

"Aaa gomenasai..Namaku Hinata Hyuga." Ucap Hinata.

"Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku tak percaya. Kau seeorang putri duyung asli?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah berkeringat dingin.

"I-iya aku adalah putri duyung," ucap gugup nya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke bibir pantai?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Saat itu aku sedang berenang di dasar laut, aku terus berenang hingga tanpa sadar aku telah terlalu jauh meninggalkan rumah dan kota ku. Namun sesuatu menyadarkan ku, aku melihat seekor ikan terperangkap di jaring para nelayan..." jeda nya sebentar. "Akupun menolong ikan itu dan tanpa sadar aku pun turut terjebak di jaring itu. Aku pun sadar telah terjebak karena ekorku tersangkut di jaring itu, aku mulai menggerak gerakan ekorku hingga akhir nya terlepas. Namun kejadian selanjut nya sesuatu menabrakku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri."

"Hmm..kejadian yang rumit tapi aku akan membantu mu untuk kembali ke laut," ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

"A-ari-gato N-nar-uto-san," ucap Hinata tergagap karena melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Sama-sama dan tak perlu sungkan padaku."

.

 **Skip Time...**

.

Setelah melalui obrolan panjang Naruto pun Mandi di kamar mandi ibu nya. Selesai menyelesaikan urusan nya Naruto pun kembali kekamar dan memakai pakaian sekolah nya.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan berangkat sekolah dan kau tetaplah dalam kamarku. Apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari kamar ku dan jangan sampai seseorang melihatmu ya."

"Hmm, baiklah Naruto-san."

"Bagus lah, aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

 **Change scane...**

 **Di sebuah laboratorium...**

"Khu khu khu...akhir nya aku telah menemukan bukti bahwa putri duyung itu ada, dan aku akan segera menangkap duyung itu agar dapat ku jadikan bahan eksperimen ku." Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru-sensei dengan memakai jas putih seperti dokter dan masker nya.

"Kabuto, menyelinaplah ke rumah seorang anak muda yang bernama Naruto dan bawa duyung itu padaku."

"Ha'i tuan."

 **Flash back on...**

 _Saat itu Orochimaru sedang memancing di sebuah kapal tetapi ia melihat seseorang tengah menggendong sesuatu seperti dan ia pun penasaran akhir nya membawa kapal nya ke arah bibir pantai. Orochimaru sangat terkejut saat melihat anak muda itu menggendong putri duyung._

 _"Akhir nya aku menemukan putri duyung sungguhan. Khu khu aku harus mendapat kan nya dan itu bukan kah Naruto, kemana ia akan membawa duyung itu. Hmm" ucap Orochimaru penasaran._

 _Orochimaru yang penasaran akhir nya mengikuti Naruto dan hingga ia melihat Naruto memasuki sebuah rumah yang ia yakini adalah rumah anak itu. Karena ia telah mengetahui keberadaan putri duyung itu ia pun kembali ke laboratorium nya._

 **Flash back off...**

.

 **Change scane...**

 **At home...16.42 Am**

"Tadaima!" Ucap Naruto di depan pintu masuk rumah nya.

"Okaeri" sahut ibu nya yang berada di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

"Oh ya kaa-chan, apa kaa-chan tadi ke kamar ku?" Tanya Naruto was was.

"Hemm tidak, memang nya kenapa?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan.

Naruto pun masuk kekamar nya. Namun ia pun harus terkejut karena Hinata tak ada di kamar nya tetapi ia menemukan secarik kertas.

"Terima kasih telah menangkap duyung itu untuk ku, tertanda Orochimaru-sensei"

Naruto pun keluar rumah dengan tergesa gesa dan menyalakan mesin motor nya menuju laboratorium Orochimaru-sensei nya. Namun sebelum itu terlebih dahulu di cegat dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari ibu nya.

"Naru-chan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang ibu dengan heran.

"Aku ada urusan kaa-chan. Aku pergi kaa-chan."

"Baiklah, berhati hatilah di jalan dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Ha'i Kaa-chan."

Naruto pun memacu motor nya dengan tergesa gesa ia tak tau sang sensei akan melakukan apa tapi ia yakin bahwa itu bukan perbuatan baik.

Ia memang telah mengetahui bahwa sang sensei sangat ambisius dan suka bereksperimen terhadap makhluk hidup.

"Hinata bertahanlah," gumam Naruto sambil terus memacu kecepatan Kendaraan nya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain saat ini Hinata tengah terbaring dengan mulut tersumpal dengan kain dan tangan yang terikat rantai.

"Hmmpphhhhh..hmpphhhh"

"Khu khu kau akan segera ku jadikan bahan eksperimen ku maka diam lah!" Ucap Orochimaru sambil membawa sebuah jarum suntik di tangan nya.

 **Bughhh... Braakkhhhh**

Sebelum ia menyuntikkan jarum itu ia terlebih dahulu pingsan karena sebuah hantaman keras kayu balok di leher nya.

"Hinata, apa kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan ikatan itu.

"Hmphh...hah hah..Aku tak apa Naruto-san," ucap Hinata lemah.

"Sebaik nya aku segera membawa mu kelaut jika tidak akan sangat berbahaya jika hal ini terjadi lagi pada mu."

Naruto pun menggendong bridal style Hinata dan menutup tubuh Hinata dengan selimut agar tubuh dan ekor nya tak terlihat oleh orang lain.

 **Skip Time...**

 **At Beach...19.20 Am**

Naruto akhir nya telah sampai di pantai.

"Naruto-san, arigato telah menolong ku tapi ada sesuatu lagi yang ingin aku katakan..."

"Sama-sama, dan apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan masuk ke arah air pantai.

"Mungkin pertemuan kita sangat singkat, tapi... tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi...A-ku su-dah Men-men-cintai mu Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata dengan gagap.

"Eehh... benarkah?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Hmmpp" ucap Hinata yang memalingkan muka sambil mengangguk malu.

"Jika boleh jujur aku juga mencintai mu sejak kita mengobrol waktu itu." Ucap jujur Naruto.

Saat ini ia telah berada di dalam pantai dimana air telah mencapai dada nya dan Hinata pun masih di gendongan nya.

"Aku mencintai mu Hinata." Ucap Naruto tulus.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Naruto-kun," balas Hinata.

Kemudian mereka saling memeluk dengan erat.

"Kau harus cepat kembali Hinata, keluarga mu pasti mencemaskan mu," ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"Hmm..Baik Naruto-kun, jaga dirimu Naruto kun." Ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan nya.

Namun kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

"Cuppphhhhh..."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat di bibir Naruto.

Naruto terkejut tetapi ia pun membalas ciuman Hinata dengan lembut dan dengan di latari bulan, bintang serta laut yang bersinar terang. Lima menit berciuman mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan oksigen.

"A-arigato Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan merona.

"Uumm.." ucap Hinata dengan merona hebat.

"Sudah saat nya kau kembali Hinata, walaupun berat tapi aku akan selau menanti mu kembali padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan menitikan air mata.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto menitikkan air mata kemudian menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jari nya.

"Aku pasti akan kembali Naruto kun dan aku akan selama nya menjadi milik mu!" Janji Hinata pada Naruto.

"Aku akan menantikan hal itu dan bejanjilah kau akan segera kembali Hinata."

"Huumm...aku berjanji akan segera kembali untuk menemui mu..." gantung Hinata. "Dan..sampai jumpa Naruto-kun."

Hinata pun berenang kedalam laut. Sementara itu Naruto hanya memandang kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Naruto pun sangat sering berkunjung kepantai ia berharap akan bertemu Hinata. Berhari hari ia habiskan dengan berada di pantai berharap suatu saat Hinata kembali menemui nya.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari ia duduk di sebuah batu di dekat pantai. Hari mulai menunjukkan akan segera malam tetapi Naruto tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi akan bangkit dari duduk nya. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan nya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pun menengok kearah suara dan terkejut nya ia. Saat ini ia telah melihat sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan berada di dalam pantai.

"Hinata."

Dengan tergesa gesa Naruto menceburkan diri kepantai dan kemudin memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan erat Naruto.

"Aku telah berjanji padamu dan aku akan menepati nya Naruto-kun."

"Arigato Hinata. Karena telah menepati janji mu."

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan kini ia pun mencium bibir hinata.

"Cupphh.."

Tak ada Nafsu di dalam nya, hanya kasih sayang dan kerinduan yang mendalam di dalam nya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini telah resmi menikah. Jika kalian tanya mengapa bisa hal itu terjadi? Maka cerita nya akan sangat panjang tetapi singkat cerita. Hinata mendapatkan berkah dari dewa hingga ia dapat berubah menjadi manusia tetapi ia tidak bisa menjadi duyung lagi untuk selama nya. Namun bukanlah masalah bagi Hinata selama Naruto bersama nya, ia akan selalu merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

 **The End...**

Yo bertemu lagi dengan author kagak jelas kayak ane..hahaha

Dan kali ini ane kagak banyak cincong karena ane juga bingung mau ngomong apa..wkwkwk :v

Oh ya sedikit tambahan...

.

Omake...

"Arrghhhhh...Naruto-kun! Sakit!" Erang Hinata.

"Sabar lah tsuma, tinggal sedikit lagi!" Ucap Naruto menyemangati.

"Dorong dengan sekali tarikan nafas bu!" Ucap seorang dokter dengan menjulurkan kearah tempat kelahiran seorang bayi.

"Huhh hahhh Arrrgghhhhh" teriak Hinata dengan penuh tenaga.

"Oeekkkkkkk...ooekkkk.." suara tangisan bayi kemudian terdengar tetapi setelah nya tidak terdengar lagi karena sang bayi tertidur dengan lelap.

"Selamat pak, bayi anda laki- laki!" Ucap Dokter itu.

"Terima kasih dok,"

"Sama-sama pak dan ini bayi anda," ucap nya sambil menyerahkan bayi itu.

Naruto pun menggendong bayi itu dan membawa nya kearah Hinata.

"Ne tsuma, bayi kita laki-laki. Akan kita beri nama siapa?" Tanya Naruto saking senang nya sampai melupakan kondisi istri nya.

"Karena ayah nya Naruto, maka akan ku beri nama ia Boruto!" Ucap hinata lemah.

"Arigato tsuma, dan beristirahatlah aku akan segera mencarikan mu makanan agar kau cepat pulih." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menaruh bayi Naruto di dekat Hinata.

"Humm," angguk Hinata.

"Cupphhhh"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Hinata. Membuat muka Hinata memerah layak nya kepiting rebus.

"Oyasumi, tsuma," bisik Naruto.

Naruto pun kemudian keluar kamar persalinan.

.

.

Dan ini aku persembahkan untuk...

#Event_Romance_FNI


End file.
